Searching
by Terez
Summary: Alice and Jasper are looking for the Cullen's and play in the snow.


**Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer owns all Twilight related things. I gain no profit from this story**

**Big thank you to HappilyEverAfter7 for Betaing

* * *

  
**

**Searching **

A bright full moon and thousands of stars lit up the night. Trees were sparse and there was not a human around for miles. Alice lazily kicked up the snow in front of herself causing it to spray, with Jasper trailing behind her. When they had come upon the deeper snow Jasper had suggested that he walk in front of her to make walking easier, but Alice had refused his gentlemanly offer, insisting that she wanted to walk in the snow herself.

"I'm almost certain they are this way," Alice said hopefully as she spun in the snow, creating designs as she went.

"Alice you say that every time you have a vision about them," Jasper reminded her with a grin. "And every time we somehow end up having to turn around."

Alice cocked an eyebrow at him as grin spread across her own face, "Well, it's not my fault they keep moving."

Jasper chuckled quietly to himself as Alice flashed him a smile and grabbed his hand, swinging it as they walked. He could not believe that in the short time he had known her, he was actually smiling and openly enjoying himself. "You think we'll find them, right?" Jasper asked as he looked down at her.

"I know we will find them," she replied confidently.

"But you don't know how long that could take?"

"No, we could find them within the next few weeks or it could take years."

"Well that doesn't sound too bad."

"It could take centuries." Alice said in a joking manner.

"You mean I might get to spend hundreds of years alone with you, how ever will I survive?" Alice gave a laugh as she let go off his hand and skipped ahead of him.

Jasper watched as she stopped and bent down to stick her hand in the snow and was surprised when she flung it in his direction. Jasper turned his head and used his arm to block the incoming snow. Jasper shook his arm out and shook his head to remove the snow. He looked towards Alice who was smiling and crouched low to the ground, her muscles tense, in preparation to sprint. Jasper smiled as he too crouched low to the ground and then sprinted towards her.

Alice turned and ran the moment he moved and running slower than she really could she allowed Jasper to catch her. Jasper wrapped his arms securely around her waist and lifted her off the ground. Her back rested against his chest as he spoke quietly in her ear, "got you."

"I let you catch me," Alice insisted.

Jasper laughed as he shifted her so she could face him. Alice leaned in a pecked him on the cheek her good mood spreading through him. Jasper smiled in response and kissed the top of her head before lowering her to the ground. Alice grabbed his hand before leading him in the direction they were walking.

"This is it Jazz, just three more days and we'll be there, I'm so--" Alice was cut off as a vision overtook her. She came to a dead stop and stared blankly at nothing as Jasper shifted positions to stand protectively over her. When Alice came out of the vision Jasper could feel that she was, irritated, frustrated and upset, before he could ask what she had seen Alice turned around and began to pull him back in the direction they came from.

"Alice, what did you see?"

"They're moving." The disappointment was lucid in her voice.

"Where too?"

"Alaska."

Jasper raised his eyebrows in response. Alice had told him earlier that the Cullen's were hunting in Canada and would be back in Vermont within the next couple of days.

"Alice," Jasper breathed as he came to a stop. Alice turned to look at him, giving him her full attention.

"You know that by the time we reach Alaska they won't be there."

Alice sighed as she sat down in the snow still holding on to Jasper's hand. Jasper took a seat next to her and Alice leaned in to his chest. "I know, but we were so close, Jazz."

"I know." Jasper said as he wrapped his arm around her and held her to him. "Maybe they will come back, I mean they can't just disappear from the town."

"No, Carlisle is going to call from Alaska and tell them he has been offered a job and that they can sell the house furnished."

"I'm sorry Alice."

"Me too," Alice whispered as she rested her head on his chest. They sat in silence thinking of the family they had missed again.

* * *

**A/N: so not my best work so I apologize for that but please review.**


End file.
